Desafío
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Pearl no sabia como confesar sus sentimientos y gracias a Diamond, se le ocurrió la manera de poder hacerlo. Ahora, debía afrontar el desafió que el mismo se había planteado pero tendrá la capacidad de realizarlo y por sobretodo...¿tendrá lo necesario para poder terminarlo?


**_Hola a todo el mundo. Hace mucho que no escribía un fic. Realmente fue falta de inspiración…aunque claro fue mas por el trabajo, escuela, tesis, etc. Pero aquí estoy con un fic nuevo y espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Como siempre ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic._**

 **Desafío**

El chico rubio seguía mirando algún punto fijo en el lago Veraz mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Diamond, que se encontraba a su lado y comiendo un emparedado, también vio en la misma dirección sin saber realmente que miraban. Después de 15 minutos, que solo le quedaban 2 panecillos que traía en su mochila. Finalmente decidió que ya era hora de preguntar.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos viendo?

—¿Eh?...¿que? —Pearl al fin dejo de ver hacia adelante y volteo a ver a su amigo que lo miraba extrañado—¿Qué dijiste Dia?

—¿Qué es lo que mirabas? Estuviste como ido durante 20 minutos.

—Lo siento, solo pensaba en algo—viendo a Diamond con una sonrisa nerviosa—La verdad no sentí cuanto tiempo paso.

—¿En que pensabas? Digo…estas muy extraño el día de hoy—ante esto Pearl solo suspiro y se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—Dia…no, Diamond. La verdad es que…bueno como decirlo…—el chico dio una gran bocaza de aire y prosiguió—¡Estoy enamorado de la señorita!—grito con el rostro completamente rojo. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Y que tiene? —pregunto extrañado el peli negro.

—¿Cómo que "y que tiene"? —preguntó molesto.

—Pues si, no le veo el problema…solo díselo.

—Ese es problema, no puedo decírselo…no sé…no se si podría hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes, solo dile y veras que te corresponde—dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —era claro que no estaba seguro de las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Digamos…que solo lo se.

—Aunque digas eso, no estoy muy seguro de poder decirle—dijo mirando el piso un poco triste.

—¿Porque estas decaído? Tu no eres así. Es mas, el Pearl de siempre actúa según lo que siente. Iría con la señorita y le diría sus sentimientos de frente y gritándole al mundo entero que la quiere—ante lo dicho el peli negro río al imaginarse aquello.

—Lo se pero el problema es que no me siento a la altura de ella.

—…Eso es tonto, no se porque dices eso si tu eres uno de los mejores entrenadores, eres un Dexholder, tu eres quien nos guía en los entrenamientos, eres creo que el único entrenador que puede saber el ataque de cualquier pokemon antes de que lo realice, salvaste a Sinnoh con nosotros y ambos somos buenos en nuestra rutina de manzai. Se que eres una de las personas mas increíble que conozco—dijo con firmeza y motivando al rubio.

—Gracias Dia—dijo con una sonrisa sincera al ver como su amigo en verdad trataba de animarlo— pero siento que aunque con todo eso no es suficiente. Ella es Platinum Berlitz, una de las chicas mas ricas del mundo, una de las mejores entrenadoras de el mundo igual, termino la recolección de medallas de Sinnoh en tiempo record, completo la batalla de la frontera con creces, venció a mi papá y su creselia, algo que yo nunca he hecho, y por sobre todo es la persona mas inteligente y valiente que existe—volvió su vista al frente con mirada melancólica—son tantas las cualidades de ella y tan pocas las mías que….simplemente no me siento capaz que pueda decírselo tan fácil—una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su cara—que gracioso, ella realizó tantas cosas y yo no puedo decirle siquiera lo que siento.

—Pero yo digo que es mas fácil decirle lo que sientes a que realizar todo lo que hizo la señorita—comentó tomando el penúltimo panecillo que tenia para poder comérselo, sin saber realmente que decir para poder ayudar a su amigo. Para el Pearl era fuerte, tenia una voluntad increíble en cuanto a todo lo que quisiera hacer. La mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como líder para ellos debido a lo mismo y ahora, el simple hecho de verlo así era una visión de lo mas extraña. Lo comía lento cuando de pronto Pearl se levanto como resorte y empezó a sacudirlo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Dia…no, Diamond. Eres un genio ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —soltó a al pobre peli negro que estaba tratando de no ahogarse con el bocado de antes.

—"Coaf" ¿de…que…estas…hablando? —decía entre cortado debido al susto de antes.

—De eso, si yo supero el desafío de la liga como lo hizo la señorita. Seria mucho mas fácil pada mi confesarme— hablaba emocionado—ahora mismo la señorita esta de viaje con sus padres a Alola para investigar las formas variantes de los pokemon. Eso me daría el tiempo necesario para tener las medallas. Ya lleva 2 semanas de viaje y dijo que se iría 2 meses y medio pero estoy seguro que dos meses me serán mas que suficiente—dijo con la misma decisión con la que actuaba a diario. Diamond solo pudo sonreír al ver de nuevo al mimo Pearl de siempre.

—Bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —pregunto contento a lo que Pearl se le borro la sonrisa.

—Lo siento Dia pero…tu no puedes venir conmigo— lo dijo nervioso ante la reacción de su amigo.

—¿Por qué? —mencionó extrañado que no quisiera que lo acompañara.

—Debo hacer esto por mi cuenta. Necesito hacerlo solo y necesito que hagas algo importante por mi—dijo al momento de tomarlo de los hombros y verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Necesito que cada vez que hable la señorita para saber de nosotros me cubras y le inventes cualquier excusa para que no se entere de que estoy reuniendo las medallas porque si se entera, querrá saber el porque lo hago y no quiero sepa.

—Nos dijo que también le llamaríamos cuando tuviéramos tiempo y no lo hemos hecho—ese era un detalle que se le había escapado.

—Tendrás que evitar llamarla para que no se entere.

—Pero eso la molestara y tal vez la lastime— dijo preocupado.

—Se que puede hacerlo pero no quiero que sepa nada…al menos hasta que termine ¿lo entiendes?

—Si, lo entiendo—mencionó algo decaído debido a que se quedaría solo.

—Se que te pido mucho pero ¿pero podrías hacerme eso favor? —pregunto algo dudoso.

—Por supuesto Pearl, puedes confirme en mi— dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias Dia— sin poder evitarlo abrazo al peli negro y este le correspondió. Realmente era el mejor amigo que podría tener. Aunque al cabo de unos segundo se separo de golpe—¡debo prepararme bien si voy a salir de viaje, tengo que llevar provisiones, agua, dinero, ropa…no puedo quedarme parado debo alistarme!— hablaba tan rápido que poco entendió Dia—te veo mañana Dia.

Diamond solo vi como salía corriendo en dirección al pueblo. Se sentía triste debido a que pasaría 2 meses lejos de sus dos amigos pero extrañamente estaba feliz. Feliz de que su amigo finalmente se decidiera a confesar sus sentimientos (aunque lo hiciera de forma tan peculiar). Estaba al tanto de que ganar todas las medallas seria difícil pero conociendo al rubio, sabia que de una u otra forma lo lograría. Miro el último panecillo de su mochila, no quería comerlo debido a la partida de Pearl pero un rugido de su estomago fue suficiente para comenzar a comer….aunque iba a la mitad cuando el rubio regresó corriendo.

—Ya que me voy a ir tenemos que ensayar nuestro manzai. Así que deja de comer y repasemos nuestra rutina —Ahora si que Pearl se sentía motivado.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, comencemos con la rutina.

—¿He?

—No te dije que ya dejaras de comer.

—¿Ha?

.

.

.

—Si papá, tome una decisión y no planeo retractarme — menciono a su padre a través del teléfono. El día de ayer había regresado y preparado ahora solo le avisaba a su padre que estaría fuera, para no preocuparle.

—Lo se. Pero me parece algo extraño que de un día para otro quieras ir a retar a los gimnasios. La verdad pensé que estabas mas interesado en los manzai —contesto su padre con algo de duda.

—Lo estoy, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por algo muy importante.

—O no será por alguien importante —dijo su padre con algo de burla.

—Claro que no —dijo nervioso. Su padre estaba lejos, no podía saber lo que planeaba….¿ o si?

—Vale, vale. No tienes que decírmelo pero recuerda que estaré apoyándote yo también.

—Lo se, gracias papá — dijo tranquilo y feliz de escuchar a su padre apoyándolo.

—Y te dije que me digas papi —dijo Palmer simulando tristeza.

—Nos vemos luego papi —colgó el teléfono con alto de vergüenza.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo la mochila con todo lo que había metido en ella la noche anterior. Miro este durante unos segundos sabiendo que no lo vería por un rato y salió de la casa encontrándose con todos sus pokemon y Dia, que lo miraban expectantes.

—Se que el desafío que tomaremos será duro pero les pido que me ayuden a afrontarlo y superarlo y entenderé si alguno de ustedes desea quedarse —todos los pokemon intercambiaron miradas y después de algunos segundos sonrieron y soltaron un grito de afirmación — gracias a todos —tomo las pokeball de cada uno y los metió en ella, luego miro a Diamond —Bueno…es hora de irme, cuento contigo.

—No te preocupes, espero que no tengas tantos problemas en tu viaje.

—Estaré bien. Y tu tampoco te preocupes, terminaré antes de que la señorita regrese —ambos asintieron y Pearl comenzó a caminar a la salida del pueblo. Si en verdad quería poder decirle a Platinum lo que sentía completaría este desafío y esperaría que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Después de algunas horas caminando al fin llego a la ruta 202. Se quedo mirando el lugar donde todo había comenzado, la ruta donde habían conocido a la señorita por un error de ambas partes. Le pareció gracioso que a causa de que usaran por casualidad las mismas bufandas que Paka y Uji asiéndola creer que ambos eran los guardaespaldas que buscaba y al igual que ellos que confundieron a ella con una guía turística. Se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si ese día no hubieran chocado con ellos y hubieran intercambiado el premio con su misión, probablemente ni el mundo existiría para esos momentos. Hubieran ido ese día a la pista de bicicletas y ella iría directamente al monte corona para su símbolo, sin haberse atrevido a retar a los gimnasios y sin que los tres se forzaran a ser mas fuertes y no hubieran detenido el plan del team galaxy.

—O tal vez ella probablemente retara a los gimnasios por si sola y detuviera a dialga y palkia con ayuda de Paka y Uji… —pensaba al recordar todo —después de todo ellos en verdad estaban preparados para cualquier problema y la señorita con su actitud lo lograría —sonrío al pensar en ello pero después su sonrisa cambio a una determinada —ahora yo debo superarme.

Continuo caminando y debido a la nostalgia que le traía saco a sus primero tres pokemon: chimhiko, chahiko y luxhiko. Para que lo acompañaran durante el trayecto y que luxhiko viera la ruta donde se encontraron. Como ya anochecía decidió buscar un lugar para dormir y visualizo el hotel que pertenecía a la familia de Platinum, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada del hotel.

—Que bueno que la señorita nos dijo que podíamos hospedarnos cuando quisiéramos el cualquier hotel. Realmente no pensé en donde iba a dormir ya que no traje casa de campaña —sus pokemon y él iban a entrar cuando Pearl salió disparado en dirección contraria, sus pokemon lo siguieron extrañado cuando se detuvo lejos del hotel —¡¿en que demonios estoy pensando?! Si entro ahí la señorita se enterara del viaje. No podemos dormir ahí, necesitamos buscar otro lugar —comenzó a caminar pensando donde dormir, los tres pokemon solo rodaron los ojos y siguieron al rubio a saber a donde iba.

.

.

.

En otra región, esa misma noche, una chica peli negra terminaba su trabajo de ese día y se dirigía a su habitación para descansar…aunque en ese momento era lo que menos quería. Estaba tan emocionada, se sentía como una niña con un nuevo juguete y no era para menos. El ver las nuevas formas que los pokemon nativos de Kanto habían adquirido en Alola era tan increíble. Los eggxecuter habían crecido tres veces su tamaño y habían cambiado el tipo psíquico al tipo dragón, eso se debía a la gran cantidad de sol que estos recibían o los vulpix y ninetales que pasan de tipo fuego a un tipo completamente opuesto al suyo el cual es hielo y mas que estos adquieran el tipo hada. Era tan emocionante estudiarlos y ver los pocos o grandes rasgos característicos de no podía espera a que fuera mañana para seguir con la investigación. Mientras llegaba a su cuarto y colgaba la bata de laboratorio en un perchero se preguntaba que pasaría si los pokemon nativos a de Alola estuvieran en la región de Kanto. Se preguntaba si ahora ellos se adaptarán a la región o continuarán con las mismas características.

Era tan fascinante que se le había olvidado que ya llevaba dos semanas en la investigación junto a sus padres, dos semanas que no había sentido pasar debido a lo fascinante del tema. Miro entonces su holomisor para saber si había recibido algún mensaje, viendo que tenia algunos, salvo de las dos personas que en verdad quería saber. Platinum se molesto un poco de ello, que ambos no hubieran llamado para saber de ella…aunque ella tampoco los llamo así que tampoco podía culparlos. Miro la hora y se fijo que no era demasiado tarde, seguramente a esta hora estarían terminando de cenar en casa de Diamond y podría encontrarlos a ambos juntos. Llamo primero al rubio pero después de algunos segundos de llamarlo no contesto nadie, volvió a llamar un par de veces sin obtener respuesta y eso era debido a que el chico dejo su holomisor en su recámara. Cansada, llamo al peli negro esperando que el si contestara.

Diamond que había terminado de cenar, se encontraba en la sala esperando a que empezara su programa de tarou omega un poco nervioso. Le había prometido que lo cubriría con la señorita para que no supiera de su reto pero…era difícil. No era bueno mintiendo y estaba seguro de que ella podría darse cuenta de eso y lo descubriría todo. También pensó en lo emocionada que estaría investigando las formas Alola. Se relajo y sonrió ante esto, seguramente no les llamaría hasta dentro de varias semanas por la investigación, a ella no le importaría que no la llamaran debido al trabajo, Pearl habría terminado para ese entonces y cuando ella regresara de viaje todo estaría bien. Mas relajado, tomo con su mano el vaso de agua y escucho el sonido de su holomisor y lo tomo para ver quien era. Escupió el agua de manera cómica y se puso pálido al ver que era la señorita era quien llamaba. No sabia si contestar o no, hasta que el dejo de sonar el holomisor. Suspiro aliviado…hasta que al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonar de nuevo y decidió por fin contestar.

—Hola señorita —saludo nervioso al ver la cara molesta de la chica —¿cómo le ha ido en su investigación?

—Muy bien ¿porqué ninguno de los dos contestaba? ¿y que te dicho de decirme señorita? —Diamond sabia que esta molesta al ver el ceño fruncido que tenia.

—Bueno ya sabe, la costumbre jejeje—dijo riendo de manera nerviosa— y no había podido contestar porque estaba…en la cocina, si eso es —hablo de manera rápida, esperando que se lo creyera.

—¿No esta Pearl contigo? Ya le he llamado varias veces y no me contesta —dijo extrañada. Esa era la pregunta que mas quería evitar y es la que hace. En verdad alguien lo odiaba arriba.

— _*Y recuerda, dejare en mi casa el holomisor para que no me gane la culpa y le diga todo mi plan*_ —recordó las palabras de Pearl antes de irse a empacar —*y a mi si no me pueda ganar la culpa ¿no?* —pensó con ironía.

—¿Diamond? —pregunto la chica preocupada al ver el silencio y la cara de nervios del chico, sacando al peli negro de sus pensamientos—¿paso algo?

—A…n-no ha pasado nada malo simplemente que no se de él —casi se de un golpe en la cabeza al haber dado un excusa tan pobre.

—¿Por qué? Si normalmente él cena en tu casa —el chico estaba gritando por dentro al no saber que contestar.

—Bueno pue-es q-que… ¡nos peleamos!...si fue eso, nos peleamos y no he sabido de él —mencionó con falsa tristeza pero satisfecho por dentro, preocupando mas a la chica.

—¿¡Que¡? —el grito de la chica le indico que había metido aun mas la pata —¿qué fue lo que paso Dia? —el pobre peli negro ya ni sabía que decir al oír el tono preocupado y algo molesto de Platinum —ustedes nunca pelean.

—si lo se pero realmente no fue nada importante, mas que nada fue algo insignificante y ya mañana seguro lo resolvemos — menciono con una falsa, falsa risa. Cosa que hizo sospechar a la chica.

—Aun así no creo que tu hayas hecho algo sin importancia para iniciar una pelea y que Pearl no me conteste, a menos que…fue Pearl el que inicio la pelea ¿cierto? —respondió molesta ante lo que imagino y para susto del chico ¿cómo habían llegado a eso?

—No señorita, no es nada de eso…

—No lo defiendas, Dia — hablo molesta —como comenzó la pelea no quiere contestarme para que no le diga nada. Pero ya me escuchara mañana, Diamond —el chico se asusto por el tono mandón —dile que me conteste mañana y no se esconda o ya vera —el chico trato de decir algo mas pero de nuevo fue interrumpido —ya tengo que irme. Te hablo mañana, buenas noches —colgó rápidamente dejando a Día con la palabra en la boca.

Pasaron algunos segundos donde Diamond se quedo completamente estático hasta que el sonido de la tele lo despertó y dio un grito de terror interno. Había metido la pata en grande, no solo no había cubierto bien a Pearl, si no que también lo había metido en problemas. De algo estaba seguro, el rubio lo iba a matar cuando regresara…si no es que la señorita no lo mata primero a él. Cuando comenzó el programa, decidió ya aceptar lo que había pasado. Ya pensaría después que hacer, por ahora disfrutaría del nuevo episodio su transmitían y esperaría a que todo saliera bien.

Por su parte Platinum estaba molesta pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar. Si, incluso había ocasiones en la que ambos amigos podían discutir pero el comportamiento de su glotón amigo había sido de lo mas extraño…casi como si no quisiera que se enterara de algo y eso le molestaba y no sabia porque pero sabia que era algo relacionado con Pearl y eso por alguna razón que no entendía le preocupaba. Ya mañana que hablaría con el y sabría en verdad que estaba pasando. Se coloco su pijama para dormir y se acostó en la cama, preguntándose que estaría haciendo su rubio amigo. Por otro lado este mismo se encontraba con las mangas de su suéter desdobladas y abrazándose a si mismo para pasar el frío dentro de una pequeña cueva que encontró, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber olvidado traer su casa de campaña.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí termina este capitulo. La verdad sólo iba a hacer un one-shot pero me vinieron a la mente mucho mas ideas y al final decidí hacerlo en capítulos. La verdad no se si será muy largo pero creo que para uno capítulos, si alcanza. Y si les gusto me gustaría saberlo, no saben como eso me anima a escribir. Bien sin mas que decir me despido, nos vemos.**_


End file.
